UN SEUL ETRE VOUS MANQUE
by Valkyrie76NCIS
Summary: Une fanfic qui vous fera voyager dans le passé, le présent et le futur de notre équipe. Centré sur Ziva et Tony, je me suis inspirée du film "Ghost" pour écrire la fin. Enjoy the book, comme dirait Tony.


Titre : Un seul être vous manque.

Auteur : Valkyrie76NCIS.

Résumé : Que s'est-il passé après le final de la saison 6 Aliyah ? Une fanfic longue et avec du paranormal à la fin, qui j'espère vous plaira. Mon hommage perso à la série X-Files mais aussi au film Ghost (avec Patrick Swaze), film dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire la fin de la fic.

Par la suite, 4 ans après sa disparition, Ziva retrouve enfin Tony.

Du TIVA et du McAbby sont aussi au programme.

SPOILERS SAISON 6 ET 7.

Enjoy the book, comme dirait Tony ;-)

_**8 juillet 2009. Washington D.C. – Bureau du NCIS – 8h.**_

Gibbs et McGee étaient déjà arrivé au bureau. McGee était en train de terminer son rapport sur la dernière mission de l'équipe. Gibbs était descendu voit Abby pour ficeler la fin de la mission.

Tony arriva au bureau avec un peu de retard.

- « _Tu es en retard, Tony_ » lui lança le bleu.

- « _Oui, je sais McGuignol. Tu vas pas en faire tout un fromage_ ».

Tony n'était plus décidément le même depuis le départ de Ziva. Il avait l'air d'un chien battu qui cherche à se rebeller. Lui qui accorde beaucoup d'attention à son apparence, il n'avait pas du aller chez le coiffeur depuis son départ : il commençait à avoir les cheveux vraiment longs.

- « _Tu as promis de m'aider à mener les entretiens pour trouver la remplaçante de Ziva_ ».

- « _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller les chercher_ ? »

Voyant que Tony était encore de mauvaise humeur, McGee ne répliqua pas et s'exécuta. Mais avant de partir, McGee lança à Tony :

- « _Au fait, bon anniversaire_ »

Ce qui fit sourire Tony. McGee avait enfin réussi à le faire sourire.

- « _Merci, le bleu. Allez file, avant que l'envie de te mettre une claque derrière la tête me reprenne_ ».

McGee alla chercher les candidates susceptibles de remplacer Ziva.

Ils étaient au milieu du 3ème entretien lorsque Gibbs arriva à son bureau et apostropha DiNozzo.

- « _DiNozzo, tu viens avec moi, Vance veut nous voir_ ».

- « _Patron, mais je..._ »

- « _C'est un ordre DiNozzo, c'est à propos de Ziva_ ».

Tony et McGee se regardèrent interloqués mais Tony fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- « _Excusez-moi…_ » dit-il précipitamment avant de se lever rapidement et de suivre Gibbs au pas, direction le M.T.A.C.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour à leur bureaux.

- « _Alors, des nouvelles de Ziva ?_ » demanda McGee aussitôt qu'ils furent dans son champ de vision.

Ce fut Gibbs qui pris la parole.

- « _Un de nos agents, l'agent Chad Dunham, en infiltration dans les pays du Moyen-Orient, pense avoir localiser Ziva_. ».

- « _Localiser Ziva ? Mais où et pourquoi ?_ »

Tony continua la conversion tout en préparant ses affaires.

- « _Elle a été chargé par le MOSSAD de démanteler un camp d'entraînement terroriste en Afrique du Nord. Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas été en mesure de localiser le camp avec précision et que Ziva n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs semaines_ ».

- « _Jusqu'à cette nuit, où l'agent Dunham l'a localisé en Somalie, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au nord-ouest de Mogadiscio_ » continua Gibbs.

- « _Et elle va bien ?_ » demanda McGee.

- « _Je le saurais une fois arrivé sur place._ »

- « _Tony… Tu as dit « je » ?_ » s'interrogea McGee.

- « _Oui, le bleu, je vais là bas, et seul. Gibbs et Vance m'ont donné leur accord. A plus tard le bleu. Salut Patron. Je ramène Ziva à la maison_ » dit Tony en franchissant le seuil de l'ascenseur.

- « _Tony… attends…_ » bafouilla McGee.

Gibbs posa la main sur l'épaule de McGee et lui dit :

- « _Laisses le y aller seul McGee, il en a besoin_ ».

Les 2 hommes regardèrent les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur Tony.

_**9 juillet 2009 - Afrique du Nord, Somalie – Près de Mogadiscio – 14h.**_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Tony, accompagné de l'agent Dunham, conduisait le 4x4 à travers le désert africain. Grâce aux indications de l'agent Dunham, ils ne s'étaient pas perdu et commençaient à apercevoir au loin ce qui pouvait être une sorte de bunker.

- « _Arrêtez vous là agent DiNozzo. Nous allons continuer à pied et attendre la nuit pour agir_ ».

Agent Dunham et Tony descendirent de voiture. Dunham vérifia grâce à ses jumelles qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

- « _Oui, c'est bien là que j'ai vu l'officier David pour la dernière fois_ »

Il tendit les jumelles à Tony qui regarda l'endroit indiqué par Dunham.

- « _Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est toujours ici ?_ »

L'agent Dunham n'eut pas le temps de répondre car plusieurs hommes masqués et armés sortirent de derrières les dunes avoisinantes.

- « _Salut, les gars…_ » lança Tony.

En guise de réponse l'agent Dunham et Tony reçurent un coup de crosse de fusil à la mâchoire.

Tony se réveilla attacher sur une chaise au milieu d'une cellule. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva une chaise vide en face de lui. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et un des terroristes apparu sur le seuil de la porte. Tony déglutit le peu de salive qui lui restait dans la bouche car il savait que le temps allait se gâter pour lui.

3 jours plus tard, Tony était toujours aux mains de ses ravisseurs. Privations de nourriture, de sommeil, de l'eau au compte-goutte et interrogatoires musclés étaient devenus son lot quotidien ces 3 derniers jours.

Le terroriste entra de nouveau dans la cellule de Tony pour sa séance de questions.

- « _Avant que l'on commence à discuter cuisine, vous n'auriez pas un verre de chardonnet ou quelque chose dans le genre car j'ai vraiment soif_.».

Pour toute réponse, le terroriste attrapa Tony par les cheveux pour lui demander :

- « _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_ », sur un ton de colère.

Tony parvient à se dégager de l'emprise avant de dire :

- « _Vengeance…_ »

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ » demanda avec fureur le terroriste mais cette fois avec son couteau de chasse à main qu'il appliqua sur la gorge de Tony.

Le terroriste n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste. Tony fut éclaboussé par les projections de sang, lui rappelant instantanément la mort de Kate. Le terroriste s'écroula, une balle dans la tête. Gibbs se tenait juste derrière le terroriste et son arme était encore fumante.

- « _Patron ? Oh, bon sang, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir…_ »

- « _Va chercher Ziva. Je vais aider McGee à sécuriser le périmètre. Dépêches-toi !_ » lui dit-il tout en coupant les liens de Tony. Gibbs lui donna une arme.

Tony ne demanda pas son reste et suivi les ordres de Gibbs. Il regarda dans chaque cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Ziva dans une des cellules au fond du bunker. Elle était pratiquement sans conscience, allongée sur le sol. Quand elle étendit du bruit, Ziva, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, se mit instinctivement en position fœtal, comme pour se protéger des coups.

Tony s'approcha et essaya de la rassurer en lui parlant :

- « _C'est moi, Tony. Mon Dieu, Ziva, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…_ »

En reconnaissant une voix familière, Ziva se détendit. D'une voix presque inaudible elle parvient à dire :

- « _Tony… va-t-en… c'est… un piège…_ »

Tony entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna instinctivement en pointant son arme vers la source du bruit : une femme se tenait au seuil de la porte, armée elle aussi.

Tony reconnu aussitôt la femme qui le menaçait.

- « _ça faisait longtemps, Tony…_ »

- « _Jeanne ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?_ »

- « _Après que tu m'ais laissé tombé, je suis parti à l'étranger, histoire de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et là, je suis abordée par un homme qui me propose de m'aider à reprendre l'entreprise familial si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ ».

- « _Et tu as accepté… J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu étais médecin, bon sang ! Ton rôle était de sauver des vies, et pas de les prendre !_ ».

- « _ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre Tony, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Toi aussi tu m'as bien menti_ ».

- « _Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais rien te dire. J'étais en mission_ ».

- « _Je ne te parle pas de ça. Mais d'elle_ ».

Jeanne Benoît désigna Ziva d'un signe de tête. Ziva avait du sombrer dans l'inconscience car elle ne bougeait plus mais respirait toujours.

- « _C'est ma partenaire, mon équipière, Jeanne, je t'en prie_ ».

- « _J'ai bien vu qu'elle était sans cesse à tes côtés lorsque le NCIS m'a interrogé à propos de la mort de mon père. Et cette façon que vous aviez de vous regardez… C'est pour elle que tu as choisi de rester au NCIS ?_ ».

C'était si évidant que ça, si voyant ? se demandait Tony intérieurement.

- « _Tout ça pour une histoire de vengeance ?_ » lança Tony.

- « _Je t'aimais Tony, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, et toi, tu…_ ».

Tony remarqua que Jeanne était sur le point de tirer, pas sur lui, mais sur Ziva. Tony fit feu avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Jeanne fut toucher à l'épaule et la cuisse.

Tony s'approcha de Ziva, lui caressa le visage de la main. Son visage était tout tuméfié. Il pris Ziva dans les bras et au moment de sortir, il dit à Jeanne :

- « _ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, Jeanne, vraiment pas. Car ça fait longtemps qu'il y a plus rien entre nous_ ».

Tony essaya de retrouver son chemin parmi les couloirs du bunker. Pendant un moment, Ziva ouvrit très légèrement les yeux. Tony sentit qu'elle commençait par reprendre conscience car elle serra la chemise de Tony comme pour qu'il se penche et elle dit merci d'une voix toujours aussi faible. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormi.

Ils sortirent du bunker et furent pris en charge par Ducky.

- « _McGee, prends des hommes avec toi et va dans l'aile sud du bunker. Un cadeau nous y attends_ » dit Tony.

McGee regarda Gibbs d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier lui signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

- « _DiNozzo, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ » demanda Gibbs à son agent.

Ducky lui, donnait les premiers soins à Ziva pendant ce temps.

- « _C'était Jeanne qui était derrière tout ça_ ».

- « _Jeanne Benoît ?_ »

Tony ne répondit pas mais donna à Gibbs un regard qui il indiqua que Gibbs avait visé juste. La radio de Gibbs se mit à hurler.

- « _Patron, à part du sang frais et deux douilles de 9mm, c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé_ ».

- « _Elle s'est enfuie_ » dit Tony.

- « _Revenez le plus vite possible. On s'en va_ ». lança Gibbs dans la radio.

- « _Compris Patron_ ».

McGee et les autres hommes arrivèrent et ils grimpèrent tous dans les deux camions de l'armée américaine. En moins de deux minutes, l'endroit retrouva son calme.

_**15 novembre 2009 - Bureau du NCIS - Washington D.C. - 9h15**_

McGee et Tony étaient assis à leur bureau, l'air tous deux nerveux. McGee se leva d'un coup et lança à Tony :

- « _Et si on le faisait ensemble, je veux dire, au même moment ?_ »

Tony réfléchit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette fois, il était allé chez le coiffeur et avait retrouvé sa coupe courte.

- « _Hum… pourquoi pas, après tout c'est une bonne idée…_ ».

Il leva et fit face à McGee. Il rajusta sa veste et celle de son ami. Il mit pris McGee par les épaules et lui dit :

- _« Tu es prêt le Bleu ? »_

- _« Plus que jamais, Tony »_.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé au sous-sol du bâtiment, direction le labo d'Abby. Ils prirent tous deux une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans le labo. Ziva et Abby étaient là, toutes deux en train de discuter entre filles. Ziva avait un ventre bien arrondi…

- « _Salut les garçons_ » dit Ziva en les voyant entrer.

Abby couru vers McGee et lui sauta au cou en lui disant.

- « _Eh, Bon anniversaire Timmy !_ »

_- « Merci, Abbs »_ répondit McGee mais d'un air qui fit reculer Abby.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Leurs deux garçons avaient l'air… préoccupés par quelque chose.

- « _Tout va bien McGee ?_ » demanda Ziva.

- « _Oui, oui, c'est juste qu'il est un peu nerveux… Il doit demander quelque chose à Abby_ » répondit Tony pour son collègue.

- « _D'habitude, lorsqu'on souhaite un bon anniversaire à quelqu'un, cette personne doit être contente et là, tu n'as pas l'air content McGee... Tu me fais peur…_ » dit Abby.

- « _On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble, Tony…_ » dit McGee à Tony en murmurant.

- « _C'est à toi l'honneur le bleu_ » répondit Tony lui aussi en murmurant.

Tony en profita pour aller aux côtés de Ziva. McGee se reprit. Il pris Abby par les mains et se positionna bien en face d'elle.

- « _Abby… Nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années maintenant… Tu m'as fait sentir que c'était ici ma place et ça dès le début de notre rencontre. Et pour cela, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je veux continuer à être avec toi, à vieillir à tes côtés…_ »

Abby ne disait pas un mot mais son visage était passé par les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Tony fit signe à McGee d'enchaîner.

- « _Abigail Sciuto, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ ».

Abby était aux bords des larmes. Mais pour toute réponse, elle embrassa McGee.

- « _On va prendre ça pour un oui, Mazal Tov !_ », fit Ziva.

Tony lui pouffait de rire et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles jusqu'à ce que McGee lance :

- « _Merci Ziva, mais je crois que Tony a quelque chose aussi à te dire… _»

Là, ce fut au tour de McGee d'avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tony était coincé et fit la moue.

- _« Euh, oui, euh, bon je me jette à l'eau…_ Tony pris une profonde inspiration et lui aussi se positionna juste en face de Ziva. _C'est vrai qu'on a eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous avons toujours été ensemble, côte à côte, lors des moments difficiles… Il y a quelques mois, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Et lorsque j'ai su que tu étais enceinte, ça était la fin de tout car je ne savais pas si j'étais le père ou non. Tu m'as demandé si j'acceptais de faire un test de paternité et j'ai eu peur des résultats. Puis Abby est venue m'annoncer les résultats… »_

Abby fit un signe d'encouragement à Tony en levant son pouce.

- « _Oui nous allons être parents… et j'aimerais que notre enfant ait un père et une mère qui soient mariés… Veux-tu m'épouser ?_ »

Ziva, comme à son habitude, avait son visage inexpressif, mais offrir à Tony un grand sourire lorsqu'elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête comme l'aurait fait Gibbs.

- « _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_ » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- « _Pour ne pas me l'avoir demander plus tôt, espèce d'idiot_ ».

Elle embrassa Tony.

- « _Nous allons prendre ça pour un oui_ » firent McGee et Abby en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux.

Tous les 4 se retournèrent. Ils virent Ducky et Gibbs sur le seuil de la porte du labo, bouche béante et un caf-pow renversé au sol, aux pieds de Gibbs.

- « _J'crois que je vais vomir Ducky…_ » fit Gibbs.

Abby pris Ducky et Gibbs par la main et les fit asseoir.

- « _Aie…ouragan de catégorie 4 en vu…_ » murmura Tony à Ziva.

- « _Ducky, Gibbs, vous devriez être heureux pour Tony et Ziva, voyons plutôt que de faire ces têtes d'enterrement_ » dit Abby.

- « _Mais quelle mouche vous a piqué tous les deux, celle porteuse de la grippe A ?_ » hurla Gibbs. Gibbs se leva en disant :

- « _DiNozzo dans mon bureau !_ »

Abby attrapa Gibbs par les épaules pour le faire se rasseoir.

- « _Avant que tu n'étripes ce pauvre Tony… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_ »

- « _ouch,, l'ouragan va passer en catégorie 5…_ » murmura Ziva à Tony.

- « _Abby !_ »

- « _Et bien, si tu étripes Tony, tu vas devoir aussi étriper McGee…_ »

Il regarda McGee d'un air furieux puis réfléchi quelques secondes avant de demander :

- _« Attends une minute, ne pas dis pas que.. c'est pas vrai… »_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « _Excuses moi de t'interrompre Jethro mais j'ai peur n'avoir pas tout suivi_ » dit Ducky.

- « _Abby et McGee vont aussi se marier, Ducky_ ».

La nouvelle a eu pour effet de faire tomber Ducky de son siège. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Gibbs se mis juste devant le nez de McGee.

- « _Tu lui brises le cœur McGee et je te casse en deux, c'est clair ?_ ».

McGee bafouilla :

- « _Très clair, Patron_ ».

Avant de quitter le labo, Gibbs lança :

- « _DiNozzo ?_ ».

- « _Oui Patron ? »._

- « _C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?_ ».

- _« Euh oui, euh, j'suis derrière toi Patron… »_, fit Tony tout en lançant un appel au secours du regard à ses amis, notamment à Ziva.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur avec Tony, Gibbs, comme à son habitude pour s'isoler, arrêta l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

Tony était dans le fond de l'ascenseur, accoudé aux rampes.

- _« Patron, je sais ce que tu vas dire : que je me marrie avec Ziva parce-que j'ai eu peur que Rivkin soit le père du bébé ; que j'ai enfreint la règle n°12 « Ne jamais sortir avec une collègue » ; que nous faisons une grosse boulette et que nous mettons… »_.

Pour faire taire son agent, Gibbs leva juste le doigt ce qui eu un effet immédiat.

- _« DiNozzo, la ferme. Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux pour vous deux, et que je suis fier de toi d'avoir eu le cran de faire ce que tu as fait. Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre pour vous deux »_.

- _« Tu me donnes ta bénédiction ? »_ dit Tony en ayant un mouvement de recul.

- _« Uniquement que si je suis le témoin du marié »._

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tony avait toujours considéré Gibbs comme son père, les mots qu'il venait de dire étaient importants pour lui.

- _« Mais je ne comptais pas faire autrement Patron »._

_- « Allez, viens là »_, dit Gibbs en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Tony eu peur de recevoir une claque derrière la tête mais Gibbs le pris dans ses bras. Au moment de lâcher son étreinte, Gibbs lui donna une claque derrière la tête quand même.

- _« Merci Patron. »_ répondit Tony en grimaçant.

Gibbs remis l'ascenseur en route.

- _« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »_ demanda Tony.

- _« Tirer les oreilles de McGee avant de l'étriper »_ répondit Gibbs.

- _« Ohhhh, je ne veux pas manquer ça ! »_ dit Tony d'un air malicieux au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

_**22 décembre 2013 – Washington - 23h23**_

Ziva, installée tranquillement devant un feu de cheminée, regardait avec tristesse un album photos. Dehors, il faisait froid et la neige tombait avec abondance. Les photos représentaient une époque heureuse lorsque Tony, son mari, était encore là : Tony et Tim en train de jouer au football lors d'un pic-nique ; Tony et Ziva en train de chahuter dans l'eau lors de vacances en Israël et la photo préférée de Ziva, Tony assis sur une couverture devant cette même cheminée avec Jethro, le chien d'Abby et Tim entre les jambes. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait cette photo, Ziva avait un pincement au cœur… Une petite voix interrompit ses pensées :

- _« Maman, j'arrive pas à dormir »_

A l'entrée de la salle, se tenait un petit garçon de 3 ans prénommé Anthony « Tony » Leroy Jethro DiNozzo. Il avait les même yeux que son père, d'un bleu profond, mais les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère. Il avait aussi la peau mâte comme sa mère. Ziva se disait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait qui ferait fureur auprès de la gente féminine quand il sera grand, tout comme son père l'était.

Tony était le seul qui a réussi à lui mettre la bague au doigt. Elle entend encore Tony l'appeler son ninja.

Ziva se leva et pris son fils dans ses bras :

- _« Tony, mon chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

- _« Papa n'est pas venu me dire bonne nuit »_

Ziva le regarda droit dans les yeux surprise par ses propos. Elle secoua la tête.

- _« Mon chéri, Papa est loin, très loin… Il est mort… »_

Elle se souviendra à jamais de ce Noël 2009.

**FLASH BACK**

_**22 décembre 2009 - Washington et Saint-Paul (Minnesota) - 18h**_

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Tony était parti sur une affaire à Saint Paul, dans le Minnesota. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : rentrer chez lui, près de Ziva. Il venait juste de boucler une affaire longue et complexe. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tony préparait ses bagages afin d'attraper le prochain vol pour Washington qui était à 20h. Une fois ses bagages finis, il attrapa son GSM et composa un numéro.

- _« Allô ? »_

- _« Ziva, c'est moi »_.

- _« Tony ? alors cette enquête ? »_

- _« Bonne nouvelle, je rentre à la maison. L'enquête est bouclée »_

- _« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas à la maison pour Noël »_

- _« Je t'avais promis que je serais de retour avant. J'allais quand même pas manquer notre premier Noël en famille. _Il prit une voix plus douce pour lui demander :_ Comment est-ce que ça va ? »_

_- « La maman et le bébé se portent à merveille »_

_- « Bien… C'est pas trop dur ? »_

_- « Ca peut aller. A quelle heure est ton avion ? »_

- _« Normalement à 20h. J'espère trouver une place car c'est période de fêtes et les avions risquent d'être bondés »_

- _« Tu me tiens au courant. Dépêches-toi, je t'attends… »_

Tony sourit et essaya de prendre la voix de Gibbs pour dire :

- _« Message reçu, Officier David. Bye »_

- _« Bye »_

Il raccrocha. Il fit le tour de la chambre pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il éteignit les lumières et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cabine du concierge afin de rendre les clés et régler la note. Il prit sa voiture direction l'aéroport.

Par chance, le vol 2912 à destination de Washington n'était pas complet. Il restait encore une vingtaine de places. Il s'installa tranquillement à son siège et commença à s'endormir.

_**22 décembre 2009 - Washington. Domicile de Timothy et Abby McGee - 22h30**__**.**_

Tim McGee regardait la T.V. Abby était endormi sur ses genoux. Soudain, un flash spécial apparu à l'écran. Le présentateur avait l'air grave.

- _« Flash spécial d'information_, annonça-t-il_. Nous venons d'apprendre que le vol 2912 au départ de St Paul, Minnesota et à destination de Washington s'est écrasé à 21h, heure locale. L'accident serait dû à une collision avec un avion de tourisme. Selon les premières estimations, il n'y aurait aucun survivant »_

Le visage de McGee se décomposa. Il réveilla Abby.

- _« Abbs, réveilles toi ! Quel est le numéro du vol que Tony devait prendre ? »_

Abby, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, rassembla ses esprits pour répondre à la question.

- _« Ziva m'a dit que c'était le 2912 »_

Elle vit le visage décomposé et grave de McGee. Il se leva et attrapa le téléphone.

- _« Timmy, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda-t-elle soudain affolée.

McGee ne répondit pas mais lui montra la T.V. Une carte montrait l'endroit du crash, pas très loin au Sud de Chicago. Une flèche indiquait « Vol 2912 21h ». Abby compris immédiatement ce qui se passait.

- _« Le téléphone de Ziva sonne occupé. Allons-y »_

Abby n'en demanda pas plus. Elle attrapa son manteau, Tim fit de même. Par chance, Jethro était en vacances chez les amies de Bowling d'Abby.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se garèrent devant la maison de Tony et Ziva. Le jardin était tout décoré et la porte garnie de guirlandes. Abby frappa à la porte. Ziva ouvrit, le visage bouffi et les yeux rouges. Apparemment, elle avait vu les infos à la T.V.

- _« Ziva, on est venu dès qu'on l'a su… »_

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Abby. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ziva, enceinte de 8 mois, avait des difficultés à marcher. McGee, muet depuis leur arrivé et le visage livide, demanda à Ziva une fois qu'elle fut calmer :

- _« Ziva, est-ce que tu es sûre que Tony était dans l'avion ? »_.

- _« Oui, il m'a téléphoné juste avant de monter à bord et j'ai téléphoné à la compagnie d'aviation : Tony était bien inscrit sur le manifeste… »_ dit-elle à voix basse.

- _« Je suppose que Gibbs n'est pas encore au courant »_, intervient Abby.

Ziva fit non de la tête. Abby fit signe à McGee d'appeler Gibbs. Abby, tout au cent coups que McGee et Ziva, passa les bras autour des épaules de son amie pour essayer la réconforter et de la calmer. La pauvre Ziva avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules et était pâle comme un linge.

Tim attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Gibbs :

- _« Gibbs »_ fit une voix sèche

- _« Patron, ici McGee »_

Gibbs sentit tout de suite le ton de McGee.

- _« Je le vois bien que c'est vous McGee, puisque c'est votre numéro qui apparaît. Tout va bien ? »_ demanda-t-il en radoucissant la voix.

- _« Non, Patron. Est-ce que vous avez regarder les infos de ce soir ? »_

- _« Non, j'ai été pris toute la soirée au MTAC avec Vance pour une affaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

- _« Je crois que vous devriez nous rejoindre chez Tony et Ziva »_

Connaissant McGee, Gibbs ne chercha pas à pousser la conversation plus loin.

- _« Je suis à 10 minutes. J'arrive tout de suite »_

- _« Merci Patron »_

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent.

- _« Gibbs arrive »_

- _« Bien, pendant ce temps, je vais nous préparer un peu de café »_ dit Abby, même si elle avait les yeux rouges et larmoyants.

10 minutes plus tard, Gibbs arriva. McGee ouvrit.

- _« McGee, allez vous me dire oui ou non ce qui se passe ? »_

McGee le laissa entrer. Gibbs les regarda tour à tour d'un air interrogatif. Abby arriva avec le café.

- _« Patron, je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir »_ lança McGee.

Il s'exécuta. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le visage de Ziva.

- _« Ziva, est-ce que ça va ? Et où est Tony ? »_

Abby prit une profonde inspiration

- _« Comme tu le sais, Gibbs, Tony était en mission dans le Minnesota, en coordination avec l'agence locale du NCIS. Il était de retour vers Washington quand son avion a eu un accident »_.

Gibbs devient soudain muet et aussi blanc que les tasses de café que Abby venait de déposer sur la table. Il s'assit au fond du canapé. Il réussi à sortir une phrase :

- _« Vous êtes sûr que Tony était dans l'avion ? »_

- _« Ziva l'a eu au téléphone juste avant qu'il n'embraque et son nom est bien inscrit au manifeste » _repris McGee.

Gibbs essaya d'analyser les propos de McGee et Abby. Il en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits en se secouant la tête.

- _« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais essayer de contacter les responsables chargés des secours pour qu'on ait de plus renseignements. Je vous tiens au courant »_

Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers Ziva qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- _« Ziva, je suis vraiment navré… mais il faut que tu sois forte. Les secours vont le retrouver sain et sauf »_

- _« Merci, Gibbs »_ dit timidement Ziva.

Gibbs termina sa tasse de café d'un trait et quitta la maison. McGee l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et au moment de la refermer, Tim sentit que la porte était lourde ; sans doute Gibbs qui s'était appuyé dessus pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Gibbs considérait Tony comme son propre fils. Tim entendit une poubelle volée en éclat et des pneus crissés. Le Patron était aussi aux 100 coups.

McGee et Abby restèrent avec Ziva afin de veiller sur elle.

_**26 décembre 2009 - Domicile de Tony et Ziva DiNozzo - 10h.**_

Ziva était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Elle avait essayer de passer un Noël normal, mais le cœur n'y été pas vraiment. Cependant, elle avait repris espoir que Tony soit toujours en vie et qu'il lui reviendrait. On frappa à la porte. C'était Gibbs.

- _« Gibbs ? »_

_- « Ziva, est-ce que je peux entrer une minute ? »_

_- « Oui, oui, bien sûr »._

Gibbs entra

- _« Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir »._

Elle s'exécuta.

- _« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de l'un des responsables des secours sur le site du crash. Le corps de Tony a été retrouvé cette nuit »._

Ziva le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant de dire que tout cela n'était pas vrai.

- _« Je suis désolé… »._

_**29 décembre 2009 - Bureau du NCIS - 10h13**__**.**_

L'enterrement était prévu pour midi. Gibbs n'était pas au bureau, et même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, tout le monde comprenait pourquoi. Surtout Ziva, McGee, Ducky et Abby.

McGee était assis à son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré lors de la mort de Jenny ou de même de Kate, il avait les yeux rouges. Il pleurait la perte d'un ami, d'un collègue, d'un grand frère. Car oui, il considérait Tony comme son frère. Leur relation en avait toute les apparences en tout cas : ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt, se bagarraient et chahutaient tout le temps Tony lui donnait des surnoms pas toujours flatteur et se moquait sans arrêt de lui. Ils ont fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, même leur demande de mariage. Mais dans les moments difficiles durs, ils s'étaient toujours serrer les coudes. Il était en train de se rappeler du moment où ils étaient parti interroger un psychiatre sur la mort d'un de ses patients et qu'ils s'étaient encore bagarrés dans la salle d'attente à un tel point que le psychiatre les a pris pour un couple homosexuel.

McGee était perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- _« Allez, Timmy, il va être bientôt l'heure de partir »_ lui murmura Abby.

- _« Ouais, tu as raison. Tu as vu Gibbs ? »_ demanda-t-il en reniflant.

- _« Non, toujours pas »_.

Tim se leva et Abby en profita pour rajuster le costume et la plaque d'agent du NCIS barré du bandeau noir de son mari. Abby remarqua qu'il était en train de fixer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se retourna en lui prenant la main et ils virent Ziva assise au bureau de Tony.

_- « On se doit d'être forts pour elle »_, dit McGee.

Ziva n'avait toujours pas vidé le bureau de Tony. Elle restait là, immobile, sans une larme, sans un cri ou pleure, le visage impassible. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle devait vider son bureau. Sous ses yeux apparurent soudain l'arme de service et la plaque d'agent du NCIS de Tony.

- _« Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu les garde »_ lui dit Gibbs.

Gibbs était vêtu lui aussi d'un costume noir et de sa plaque barré du bandeau noir.

- _« Patron, on attendait plus que vous pour partir »_ dit McGee.

Ziva leva les yeux vers Gibbs pour lui demander :

- _« Pourquoi lui Gibbs ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »_.

- _« C'est une question à laquelle malheureusement je n'ai aucune réponse. Viens, il est temps d'y aller »_.

Gibbs aida Ziva à se lever. Enceinte de 8 mois, elle avait du mal à marcher. Gibbs lui présenta son bras. Tous les 4 furent rejoint par Ducky et Palmer.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'ascenseur pour aller dire au revoir à leur collègue, ami, mari, frère, fils qui les avait quitté.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Les pensées de Ziva se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Tant de chose qu'elle aurait voulu dire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit à Tony qu'elle avait failli elle aussi mourir au Maroc dans cette attentat à la Bombe ?

Elle repensa au jour où elle avait failli quitter le NCIS. De retour en Israël, bien qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsque l'avion transportant Tony et Gibbs reparti pour les U.S.A., mais sans elle.

Ayant réintégré le MOSSAD, elle était partie en mission en Somalie avec ses camarades du MOSSAD pour démanteler un camp d'entraînement terroriste. Mais, elle s'était faite capturée… Pendant plusieurs mois, qui lui semblait des années, elle fut torturer pour obtenir des informations confidentielles sur le NCIS. Jusqu'à un jour, elle entendit des coups de feu dans sa cellule. Trop faible pour se lever, elle était dans un état de quasi-coma, elle sentit une présence familière. « Mon Dieu, Ziva, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… ». Elle sentit une main douce, essayant de caresser son visage juste avant d'être soulevé du sol. Elle ouvrit très légèrement les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Tony, la transportant hors de sa cellule pour aller dans un camion de l'armée américaine.

La période qui suivit leur retour aux U.S.A. fut difficile. Ziva était devenue méconnaissable, son caractère avait complètement changé et même Tony, qui était le seul à bien la connaître avant, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'il avait tant admiré pour sa force de caractère, son indépendance. C'était une autre femme qu'il avait dû apprendre à connaître. Cette épreuve les avait séparer mais aussi rendu plus fort. Ils avaient appris à jouer carte sur table et que la vie est trop courte pour passer à côté du bonheur.

Une p'tite voix fit revenir Ziva à la réalité.

- _« Maman, pourquoi Papa ne vient plus me dire bonne nuit ? »_

Ziva cligna des yeux pour voir son fils assis sur ses genoux et la regardant fixement. Elle ressembla ses idées pour répondre.

- _« Parce qu'il est très loin. Là où il est, il ne peux pas revenir »_

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Tout comme son fils, elle voulait plus que tout au monde qu'il revienne mais c'était impossible.

Elle alla le porter dans sa chambre et le borda. Elle essaya de l'endormir. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père : les mêmes yeux et le même caractère. Têtu, renfermé et solitaire mais avec un cœur énorme avec ceux qu'il aime. A la fête des mères, il apporta trois fleurs qu'il avait cueilli dans le jardin. Elle se rappelle encore de sa naissance. C'était le jour de l'enterrement, le 29 décembre 2009. Elle n'avait pas supporté la vue du cercueil s'enfonçant dans la terre et failli accoucher sur place. Elle fut transporté à l'hôpital et Tony Jr naquit quelques heures plus tard avec un mois d'avance mais en excellente santé. La vue de ce petit être blotti au creux de ses bras lui redonna un rayon de soleil et d'espoir après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle réussit à endormir Tony Jr en lui lisant une histoire. Elle posa le livre sur la table de nuit. Au moment où elle allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, elle remarqua un petit bout de papier sous l'oreiller de son fils endormi. Elle déplia ce qui était une grande feuille de papier. Ce qu'il avait sur ce papier l'effraya et la surpris en même temps. C'était un dessin représentant Tony et Tony Jr en train de jouer ensemble avec le petit train électrique du petit garçon. Deux initiales étaient notés dans le bas, à droite du dessin : K.T.

Ziva essaya de ne pas penser au dessin qu'elle avait découvert son oreiller de Tony Jr mais ça la hantait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la dérangeait le plus : ce que ce dessin représentait, ou les initiales de l'auteur du dessin. C'était évident que ces initiales lui disaient quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Elle était dans sa chambre et après avoir pris une bonne douche, elle allait se mettre au lit. Elle choisit une chemise de nuit dans sa commode, histoire de penser à autre chose.

- _« Mets la rouge, c'est celle que je préfère »_

Ziva se retourna vivement. Elle avait immédiatement reconnue la voix. Derrière elle, se tenait Tony, souriant. Elle cligna des yeux pour voir si elle était victime d'une hallucination. Il était toujours aussi séduisant et il portait les même vêtements que le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois, lorsqu'elle avait pris ses fonctions au NCIS.

- _« Tony, c'est bien toi ???? Oh, mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai… »_

Elle se précipita vers lui.

- _« Ziva, non, S.T.P., non !!!! »_

Trop tard. Elle passa à travers le corps de Tony et atterrit droit dans la porte.

- _« Trop tard… »_

Ziva se frotta le front.

- _« Aie ! »_

Tony se retourna tout en secouant la tête. Il affichait un air embarrassé. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, complètement interloquée.

- _« Bon sang, mais qu'est- ce qui… »_

Tony haussa les épaules.

- _« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… »_

- _« Tu… tu… tu es un… fantôme ??? »_

- _« Je sais que ça fait drôle de dire ça, mais… j'en ai bien l'impression »_

- _« Mais… mais… comment est-ce possible ? »_

- _« Je n'en sais encore rien…_ Tony s'assit sur le lit et Ziva fit de même_. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que tout était calme dans l'avion avant l'accident. Les passagers dormaient ou mangeaient un morceau. Une heure environ après le décollage, on entendit un énorme bruit et l'avion commença à perdre de l'altitude… »_

Un long silence suivi. Tony pris une profonde inspiration pour continuer.

- _« Je me suis réveillé dans une sorte de grand tunnel noir. Il y avait une lumière éclatante au fond. Lorsque j'ai franchi la lumière, Jenny était là, souriante… elle m'attendait à bras ouvert… »_ sa voix se brisa.

Ziva voulu prendre sa main mais sa propre main passa au travers de la sienne. Tony continua tout de même.

- _« J'ai pu enfin lui dire combien j'étais désolé. Et elle m'a pardonné… _Il s'arrêta un instant et repris : _Mais il y a aussi une autre personne dont on doit s'occuper, notre fils… »_

Ziva sourit.

- _« Tony Jr… C'est une sacré petite canaille, tu sais. Il ne veut pas s'endormir tant que tu ne lui as pas dit bonne nuit… »_

Tony sourit à son tour

- _« Pourquoi l'avoir appeler comme moi ? »_

Ziva soupira.

- _« Il… il est né le jour où on t'as mis en terre… Je n'ai pas supporté de voir ce cercueil s'enfoncer dans le sol… Et puis, après tout ce qui c'était passé, il est devenu ma lumière dans cette période sombre… Je te retrouvais à travers lui…En plus, il ne peut pas renier son père, il a le même caractère de cochon »_ termina Ziva pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rire

- _« J'ai un sale caractère ? »_ demanda-t-il naïvement.

- _« Hum, des fois, oui…_ Ziva repris son sérieux_. Tony, est-ce que tu sais qui est l'auteur de ceci ? »_

Ziva lui montra le dessin qu'elle avait découvert sous l'oreiller de Tony Jr. Il sourit en le voyant.

- _« C'est Kate. Elle était particulièrement douée pour le dessin, pour les portraits. Elle n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que je suis devenu enfin un homme respectable. Et elle a tenu à faire ce dessin pour fêter l'anniversaire de Tony Jr »_

- _« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il te voit ? Il ne cesse de te réclamer en disant que tu n'es pas venu lui dire bonne nuit »_

- _« Pas seulement moi, Ziva, il peut voir aussi Kate et Jenny. Enfin les personnes qui nous sont proches »_.

Voyant que Ziva ne comprenait pas ses propos, il continua.

- _« Tu as un don, Ziva, et tu l'as transmis à notre fils. C'est vrai que je n'y croyais pas, lorsque tu me disais que tu ressentais ou voyais des choses, avec tes sens de ninja déjantée. _Ce qui les fit rire tous les deux._ Mais, maintenant, ce don me permet de communiquer avec vous deux, toi et notre fils… »_

Ziva pris un moment de réflexion pour analyser ses paroles.

- « _Est-ce qu'il a eu peur, lorsqu'il t'a vu ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_- « Non, pas vraiment… bien au contraire…Je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais quand j'ai vu sa petite frimousse toute triste, j'ai craqué… »_

**FLASH BACK 2**

_**31 octobre 2013 - Domicile de Tony et Ziva DiNozzo - 17h**_

Tony Jr était en train de jouer dans sa chambre avec ses petites voitures. Son père, Tony, apparu discrètement dans un des recoins sombres de la chambre. Il regarda pendant un long moment son fils en train de jouer.

- _« Zut ! »_ dit à haute voix le petit garçon.

Tony remarqua que la roue du camion de pompiers avec la grande échelle venait de se casser. Le petit garçon afficha un visage triste. Tony, devant le visage du garçon, ne pu s'empêcher de se montrer pour le consoler.

- _« Bonsoir »_

Le petit garçon se retourna et le regarda d'un air surpris. Il tenait fermement son camion dans ses bras.

- _« Bonsoir_, répondit-il timidement._ Qui es-tu ? »_

- _« Je m'appelle Tony »_

- _« Moi aussi, je m'appelle Tony »_

Tony hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il s'accroupit à côté du garçon.

- _« Enchanté de te connaître, Tony. Ton camion est cassé ? »_ demanda-t-il en montrant le jouet que Tony Jr tenait dans ses bras.

- _« Oui, Tonton Timmy me l'a réparé mais la roue est encore partie »_.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Il sourit.

- _« Tonton Timmy ?_ répéta Tony en imaginant la tête du Bleu lorsque le petit l'appelait ainsi. _Tu permets que j'y jette un œil ? _»

Tony Jr hésita un instant, mais accepta. Il lui tendit son jouet.

- _« Merci. C'est un joli camion que tu as là »_

- _« C'est le père Noël qui l'a mis pour moi devant le sapin »_

- _« Hum… »_ répondit Tony d'un air entendu. C'était certainement un cadeau de Ziva.

Pendant qu'il réparait le camion, il remarqua que le garçon le fixait intensément.

- _« Tu es mon papa ? Tu es le Monsieur sur la photo avec Maman ? »_ lança t-il soudain.

Tony fut tout d'abord surpris. Pour un gamin de 3 ans, il était plutôt malin.

- _« Oui, c'est moi ton papa… voilà c'est réparé »_

Tony redonna le camion à son fils. Le petit garçon le remercia en lui donnant un grand sourire angélique.

- _« Tu reviendras jouer avec moi ? »_ demanda-t-il

- _« Bien sûr »_.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ziva pénétra dans la pièce. Tony eut juste le temps de se cacher dans un recoin sombre. Elle s'accroupit à côté de son fils et lui dit :

- _« Mon chéri, Tonton Timmy et Tante Abbs sont arrivés. Ils nous attendent pour aller chercher des bonbons »_.

- _« Ouiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! »_ fit le petit garçon joyeusement.

- _« Mais d'abord, il faut que tu te déguises »_

Ziva se dirigea vers l'armoire du garçon et sorti un costume.

- _« Tu vas être très beau en Batman, tu sais »_

Elle le changea. Elle prit la main de son fils et ils sortirent de la pièce. Tony Jr eut le temps de faire un signe de la main à son père avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK 2**

- _« C'est toi qui as réparé son camion ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas… »_

Devinant sa question, il l'anticipa :

- _« Je peux attraper uniquement que les objets, les choses non vivantes »_

- _« Mais comment ? »_

- _« En me concentrant suffisamment, c'est Kate qui m'a montré la méthode »_

Ziva réfléchit un instant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

- _« Je pense à une chose. Dis moi, comme tu es… un fantôme… est-ce que tu peux aller vraiment partout ? »_

Tony se mit à rire

- _« Tu veux savoir si j'en profite pour aller faire un tour dans les vestiaires pour dames ? Avant, en effet, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde mais plus maintenant, Ziva, plus maintenant… »_ avec un grand sourire charmeur.

- _« Hum, c'est vrai ce mensonge, mon p'tit derrière poilu ?»_ répondit-elle avec un air à la fois soupçonneux et malicieux.

Tony ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- _« Bon, ok, j'avoue tout. Je suis arrivé un peu avant que tu prennes ta douche et… »_

Tony n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il reçu le peignoir de bain de Ziva en pleine tête. Ce dernier passa bien sûr au travers de Tony.

- _« Tricheur ! »_

Il haussa innocemment les épaules. Ziva commença à sentir la fatigue s'installer. Elle se mit dans les draps. Elle s'allongea. Tony fit de même. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, il se contenta d'un :

- _« Bonne nuit »_

- _« Bonne nuit »_ répondit-elle.

Avec la présence de Tony auprès d'elle, Ziva se sentit calme et sereine. Elle s'endormit immédiatement. Tony resta là, allongé à côté d'elle, à la regarder dormir. Il passa sa main à quelques millimètres au-dessus du bras de Ziva ainsi que sur le reste du corps comme s'il la caressait. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'envahir et lui procurer un bien être immense. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux choses qui le bouleversa : Ziva portait toujours son alliance et la sienne (celle de Tony) était accrochée à une petite chaîne, elle-même accrochée sur une photo les représentant tous les deux et posée sur la table de nuit. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à lui et à quel point il tenait à elle. Il voulait tant être en chair et en os auprès d'elle, lui faire l'amour.

Ziva commença à s'agiter. Elle murmura dans son sommeil :

- _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? »_

Elle se retourna vers lui et c'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _« Je suis là, mon ninja, je suis là… »_ sa voix se brisa.

Quand il ferma les yeux, lui aussi pleurait.

_**29 décembre 2013 – Washington - domicile de Tony et Ziva DiNozzo.**_

C'était l'anniversaire de Tony Jr. McGee, Abby et Gibbs étaient venus fêter avec Ziva l'anniversaire de cet incroyable p'tit bonhomme. Le chien de Tim et Abby, Jethro, et Tony Jr étaient en train de jouer ensemble lorsque Gibbs éteignit les lumières et apporta le gâteau en chantant :

- _« Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Tony Jr, Joyeux anniversaire !! »_

Tout le monde reprit le refrain en cœur. Le p'tit garçon arriva en courant afin de souffler les bougies et manger une part de gâteau. Le garçon arriva à la table, émerveillé.

- _« Allez, mon chéri, il faut que tu fasses un vœu et que tu souffles les bougies »_ intervient Ziva.

- _« C'est vrai, si tu fais un vœu, que tu le souhaite très fort, il se réalisera »_ rajouta McGee.

- _« Mais, il faut que tu gardes ton vœu pour toi »_ dit Abby.

- _« Et après, tu pourras déballer tes cadeaux »_ termina Gibbs.

Tony Jr fit signe qu'il avait compris et souffla les 4 bougies qu'il avait devant lui et fit un vœu avec toute la force de ses 4 ans.

Tony était là, caché dans un recoin et regarda avec fierté la scène. Soudain, Tony fut prit d'une sorte de malaise.

Tony se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut sa chambre, dans sa maison de Washington. Il était dans son lit et Ziva dormait tranquillement à ses côtés, collée contre son flanc. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, il regarda ses mains et vit qu'il portait son alliance. Il attrapa sa montre posée sur la table de nuit sans aucune difficulté. Elle indiquait 7 heures 45 du matin. Il sentit que le bras de Ziva était posé sur son abdomen. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sur le visage.

- _« Bon sang, quel rêve… »_ se dit-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Ziva. Elle était calme et détendue. Tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il se dit que c'était bon de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés, de pouvoir la toucher. Il poussa délicatement son bras de son ventre et se leva. Il prit une douche puis s'habilla. Il descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et alla chercher le journal sur le pas de la porte. La date du journal indiquait : Dimanche 20 décembre 2009. Il lisait les gros titres tout en revenant dans la cuisine lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

- _« Bonjour, Anthony »_

Tony fit volte face. Il découvrit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux grisonnants et bien portant. Tony fronça les sourcils car il ne le connaissait pas.

- _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

- _« Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. C'est plutôt ce que je suis venu vous dire qui est très important »_

- _« Et qu'avez vous de si important à me dire ? »_

- _« Cette nuit, vous n'avez pas rêvé qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de terrible et d'inhabituel, pour vous et votre famille ? »_

Voyant le visage de Tony s'assombrit et le questionnait en silence, l'homme continua.

_- «__ Vous avez rêvé que vous étiez victime d'un accident d'avion et que vous ne pouviez plus être auprès de votre femme qui est encore endormie dans votre chambre et de votre fils qui va bientôt venir au monde, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Tony hocha la tête :

- _« Mais comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? »_ demanda-t-il furieux.

- _« Je le sais Anthony, car tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ça s'est réellement produit. Vous allez comprendre en regardant ceci »_.

L'homme lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Lorsque Tony découvrit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ou plutôt de dessiner sur la feuille, il devient pâle comme un linge. C'était le dessin le représentant en train de jouer avec Tony Jr au petit train électrique.

- _« Regardez au dos »_

Tony tourna la feuille et découvrit au dos du dessin un message manuscrit : « On a pas tous une seconde chance, alors profites en. Sois heureux et prends bien soin de ta famille et de Ziva. A plus tard DiNozzo. Kate »

Tony redressa la tête et interrogea du regard l'homme en face de lui :

- _« Votre ancienne collègue, Kate Todd, est venue me voir il y a quelques temps pour me demander une faveur. Cette faveur était de vous renvoyer dans le monde des vivants auprès de Ziva et de votre fils. Kate était très heureuse de vous revoir mais elle avait aussi l'impression que vous ne deviez pas être là._

_Et puis, ensuite, j'ai entendu les prières quotidiennes de votre femme, demandant qu'on prenne soin de vous... Je sentais une telle tristesse dans ses propos que j'en étais bouleversé. Mais c'est surtout le vœu de votre petit garçon de 4 ans, Tony Jr, le jour de son anniversaire, vous réclamant à ses côtés qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Il disait : « Je veux que mon Papa revienne »._

_« Vous avez une famille qui vous aime et qui tient beaucoup à vous. Vous avez de la chance »._

- _« Tony ? »_

Ziva interrompit la discussion. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier et affichait un ventre rond d'une femme enceinte de 8 mois. Tony se tourna vers l'homme grisonnant mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il se tourna vers Ziva.

- _« Tony, tout va bien ? »_

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras. Comme il avait la tête blotti dans le creux de son épaule, Ziva lui redressa la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ? ça ne va pas ? »_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- _« Il y a que je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Heureux d'être père… _Il posa sa main sur le ventre rond de Ziva_. Et heureux et honoré d'être ton mari… »_

Ziva fut légèrement surprise par ses propos mais le regarda à son tour dans les yeux. Elle aimait tant se noyer dans son regard, d'un bleu profond. Elle lui donna le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle était honorée d'être sa femme.

THE END.


End file.
